Monster killing
Monster killing, also called Player versus Monster, PvE or PvM, is the aspect of killing monsters as opposed to Player killing. Players engaging in Combat against monsters (also known as NPC's) usually find themselves either at less imposed risk compared to player killing, or greater risk, depending on the monster itself, ranging from the weak Chicken to the wretched Kalphite King. History Monster killing was initially one of the main points of the game's purpose, and much of RuneScape Classic still revolves around PvM, due to the use of limited weaponry within a players' arsenal. Monster killing remains today as one of the most basic aspects of RuneScape, for without monsters, there would be no combat aspect involved at all, other than player-versus-player. Much of RuneScape's storyline is also based around the evolution of monsters and how they came to be in the locations where they are found. Characteristics of monsters The vast majority of monsters drop something once they die (most commonly bones, coins, and many other items). Some monsters, particularly a majority of the higher-levelled ones, are aggressive, meaning they attack upon sight of a player, as is the case, for example, with deadly red spiders. However, possessing a combat level of one more than twice the level of the specific monster will enable the monster to be passive towards you, but there are certain monsters that will attack regardless of combat level, such as Flesh Crawlers and Catablepon. Moreover, aggressive monsters located in the Wilderness can attack anyone, regardless of their combat level. Monsters sometimes possess special abilities that may catch a player off-guard; be especially wary when venturing out into the Wilderness. Monsters such as the mysterious Chaos Elemental are known to teleport players a few spaces back and un-equip items. Monsters may also be found patrolling boundaries or borders, as denoted by black knights and white knights. Incentives for monster-killing .]] Players fight monsters mainly to gain experience, coins, complete quests, or just for the fun of it all. Players who fight monsters for experience usually leave auto retaliate on in order to, more efficiently, deal with monsters that immediately respawn. Bandits, a popular camping ground for member PvMers, are able to attack a player more than once with fellow bandits, so players can gain XP extremely quickly by employing a continuous method of attacking, killing, respawning, and repeating. In non-member worlds, the same steps apply, but in a different place. Some types of monsters require using one or more types of fighting method, whether it be Magic, Ranged, or Melee. In RuneScape, many of the skills present are only achievable through fighting off monsters or using them to your advantage, such was the case in the release of the Summoning skill addition, where you control a command group of monsters at your arsenal. Those who seek to effectively monster-kill for an extended period of time are known to be "grinding," a process in which a player stays at a certain location or set of spawn points to continuously gain quick XP in hopes of levelling up faster, known as power levelling. How to effectively PvM Different monsters usually present different approaches on how to face them. Some monsters, such as those found as Slayer tasks, require an array of equipment in order to effectively and properly combat them, as per the case of black masks or earmuffs. When fighting monsters, it is best to have either a high Attack, Strength, or Defence level, depending on which and what type of monster you are fighting. It is also highly recommended to wear the best armour you have, and to wield the best weapon available. Before you decide to tackle a monster, first learn what it is weakest/strongest against and/or to, and what Combat type is it, and which Combat-type you should use against it. Apply the Combat triangle if you aren't certain, so as to minimise damages or losses. Food, potions, and other items are also a necessity in certain types of situations; take, for example, dragon-slaying. To effectively fight off dragons you must have adequate defence against their dragonfire. PvM events fought in the Pest Control minigame.]] , one of the bosses in the God Wars Dungeon.]] Some minigames, such as Barbarian Assault or Pest Control, provide an objective in which players are organised to hold off or defeat subsidiary monsters. The goal of these minigames is to promote unity and cooperation among players, while still maintaining a fair sense of fun and achievement. There is often great reward to be found while participating in such minigames. Many players often choose to battle bosses, which occurs in large-scale events, such as the God Wars Dungeon PvM battles, in which multiples of players team up to conquer a single boss, often using the Combat triangle to provide effective killing. External links * RuneScape Official Forums - PvM es:Asesinar monstruos Category:Quest monsters Category:Slayer Monsters Category:Unique monsters